s u b t l e
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Bubbles already has many admirers, so for Boomer to gain her attention he'll need to try some more...subtle tactics – something his brothers can't help him with.


10-24-10

5:35pm

Summary–Bubbles already has many admirers, so for Boomer to gain her attention he'll need to try some more...subtle tactics – something his brothers can't help him with.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**READ ME: **This is another version of me trying to write "Subtle". After the first two versions, I decided to scrap all that and start over and this is what happened. Ultimately, I liked the second version, which I've already started posting (titled "Subtle" and yes the title difference was for a reason but also so there won't be confusion). Still, this one had many redeeming qualities so I want to share it with you all.

**xoxo**

**Title–subtle**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

To be honest, most of the student body assumed it would be Bubbles and Boomer who got together first. She was more sociable than her sisters, and he didn't have a problem with authority like his brothers.

In fact, if you watched them carefully you could tell it was _obvious_ they liked each other. Well, if you had a decoder ring and teen translator handy.

But regardless of what the two may have felt, neither did anything about the situation. They were just friends (possibly with some underlying sexual tension) and it remained that way.

Until some forces decided to give them a push in the right direction, i.e. each other.

**xoxo**

"Hey," he said upon meeting the blonde girl at her locker.

Bubbles glanced up from where she stood putting in the combination. "Hey," she responded casually.

"Well, soccer practice is cancelled because the lawn is apparently _gone_," he started, "so I guess I can walk home with you...today..." He trailed off as she pulled open the storage space, letting half a dozen pieces of paper fly to the floor.

"Ah, damn," Bubbles cursed under her breath and crouched to quickly snatch them up.

Nevertheless, Boomer still bent down to help her and unintentionally caught sight of some words.

Bubbles held out her hand to take it from him but Boomer just raised a brow and turned away to read it as he slowly stood back up.

"Dear Bubbles," he started, gathering some uninterested glances from nearby classmates also rummaging through their own lockers. "I know this letter might just be one of many but I'm not sure how else I can talk to you."

Bubbles was muttering to herself and stuffing the other papers into her bag while trying to ignore him. Boomer smirked when her eyes eventually swept over him, and then he continued.

"I'm hoping you'll take my words to heart and give me a chance." Boomer glanced back at the girl who was moving things around in her locker with an irritated look. "Bubbles, aren't you paying attention? This kid wants to tell you something!" he said mockingly.

It wasn't as if Boomer didn't know the extent of Bubbles' popularity. She was pretty, sweet and kind of smart (though not comparable to Blossom, who aimed for perfection). Everyone knew she had boys eating out of the palm of her hand. That is, if she ever used their feelings in her favor, which she didn't (only making her look even better in people's eyes).

So Boomer already knew about the many love letters she received each week, something he usually teased her about because she didn't like to read them. Or acknowledge they existed apparently.

Which was why he kept reading it out loud to her.

He cleared his throat deliberately, trying to gain her attention, and smiled down at the paper. "You're kind and beautiful and _amazing_," Boomer recited, pretending to swoon at the last word.

Bubbles frowned at her locker. She knew trying to snatch it from him would be of no use. He was taller and would use the typical let-me-hold-it-higher-than-you-can-reach-and-watch-you-jump-for-it technique.

She hated doing that.

Boomer looked to her and raised his brows in disbelief. "Bubbles, did you hear that?"

She bit her tongue from responding.

He turned back to the paper and read, "The truth is I like you." Boomer narrowed his eyes. "Well, that was plain," he said, not even bothering to finish it.

Finally Bubbles turned and quickly grasped the paper before he could react. She stuffed it into her bag with the rest. "Now that that's done..." she sighed.

"Oh come on, we didn't even get to see who it's from!" Boomer protested, sticking his hands into his jeans' pockets. "Aren't you gonna give him a chance?" he asked with a grin.

She closed her locker and turned to him. "How about I give you a chance? To shut up before you spend the rest of the weekend in the hospital."

Boomer just shook his head as they started walking to the exit. "Violence doesn't become you. What would all your fans say?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "They aren't..._fans_," she said carefully. "Just, you know, admirers."

"Yeah, I know exactly what it's like to have my locker stuffed with love letters, sweetie," he replied sarcastically.

"You haven't opened your locker in months, how would you know? Maybe you have a whole library of confessions in there," she shot back.

Boomer turned to give her a dazzling smile. "You got me. That's why I avoid my locker. I know what's waiting for me."

Bubbles shook her head even though a smile crept up.

**xoxo**

"You better make a move quick," Brick commented as him and Boomer glanced down the hall to see Bubbles sigh and stoop down to pick up more fallen papers from her locker on this early Monday morning.

Boomer shot his brother a weird look. "What are you talking about?" he asked, though in truth he didn't really want to hear it.

Brick grinned. "Looks like you've got competition."

The blonde boy just shook his head. He didn't bother trying to deny his feelings.

Sure, he liked Bubbles. She was a cool and fun person. He liked spending time with her. He liked talking to her. But that didn't mean he saw the point in confessing to her like every other guy at their school. Boomer was fine with their relationship the way it was.

"But I guess it gives it more worth to have rivals, right?" Brick asked as they continued down the hall, with Bubbles still in their sight. He glanced at his unresponsive younger brother before an idea hit him. "Yeah, it's just like you and soccer. There wouldn't be any point in getting a trophy if there weren't so many other teams to beat."

Boomer paused in his exasperation to examine the analogy. For once, something Brick said made sense.

The two separated as Brick headed down another hallway to meet Blossom before class and Boomer arrived just in time to help Bubbles with her fan mail.

"Thanks," she responded, not even looking up to see who it was.

"Why don't you ever read any of these anyway?" Boomer questioned as they stood up and he handed her the papers, which she stuffed in her bag yet again.

Bubbles shrugged and turned to her locker to take out a textbook. When she glanced over, Boomer was still staring at her curiously, awaiting a real answer.

She shut the locker with a sigh. "Because...they're so..."

As she struggled for an explanation they began to walk to class before the bell could ring.

She turned to him seriously. "I did read them. In the beginning. But every time I did it was too easy for me to get all emotional and tell them, yes I'll go out with you on that one date and we'll see where it goes."

"Right," Boomer rolled his eyes. "Anyone can talk you into anything with a few nice words."

Bubbles glared. "It's not that easy to win me over." Then she turned back to the hallway.

And for the second time in ten minutes the way the words were put together caused Boomer's face to scrunch up in thought.

Seriously, could the universe be any more obvious?

"So it's like they're competing for you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I guess so. Back when I used to read them there was more than one from the same person. Always trying to get fancier with words or sticking a rose in the folded paper." Bubbles tilted her head as she pondered this. Then she shook away the thoughts. "Well, whatever. They were all so...straight-forward and it got kind of boring."

Boomer snapped out of his daze as they reached her classroom door just as the bell rang. "So, what? You want something more subtle?" he joked.

Bubbles absently replied, "Yeah, that would be nice."

And then she smiled at him, turned and walked into the room as he stood there, watching her.

**xoxo**

Boomer had to admit, he had never actually confessed his feelings for a girl in his sixteen years of life.

And now he knew that Bubbles didn't actually like any of the guys that sent her love letters. That in fact, she wasn't into them being so forward with how they felt.

Brick had intentionally sparked his competitive nature with a few carefully constructed sentences and then Bubbles accidentally stoked the flames.

So it began...

He was going to win her over. Subtly.

**xoxo**

First, don't ask her out on a date. The only other thing more obvious would be to tell her you have feelings for her.

"So where you headed?" he questioned, leaning on nearby lockers as she tumbled through her own.

"Home, I guess," Bubbles shrugged, pulling out a textbook.

"Wanna hang out?" Boomer asked nonchalantly.

She turned to look at him, blinking. "Oh. Sure."

"Hanging out" had to be more subtle than the other two options, right? – date or just not see her at all. This had to be the perfect middle ground. It showed he wanted to spend time with her but didn't shove her into thinking about a relationship.

Right?

"Ice cream?" he suggested as they headed to the school's main entrance/exit.

"Ah, that would be awesome!" she said, eyes lighting up.

Though Boomer realized offering to pay for her might come off a little stronger than he was going for...he was just too chivalrous to _not offer_.

As he struggled through this inner conflict, they made it to a nearby shop and were standing at the counter. After Bubbles requested a strawberry cone, Boomer mumbled something about chocolate while still thinking.

But as Bubbles went to pull out her wallet he jumped and said, "No, I've got it!"

The blonde girl shot him a strange look. "Alright...thanks." And then she smiled and began licking at her cone while he pulled out his own wallet.

Bubbles giggled when five minutes later he accidentally dropped his cone and stared down at it with a deep frown.

Boomer sighed. That was smooth.

**xoxo**

Secondly, don't act like a puppy begging for attention. Not only was it _not_ subtle, it was degrading.

Boomer glanced up as Bubbles walked into the classroom. He caught her eyes and she smiled before making her way to the empty seat next to him.

Catching her attention every once in a while wasn't a bad idea though.

"Hey," she greeted while setting her books on the desk and sitting down.

He commended himself for not throwing his hand into the air and eagerly waving it around until she noticed (but then again, with behavior like that who _wouldn't_ notice?). Besides, that wasn't something he would do anyway.

"Did you get through that practice test?" Bubbles asked while pulling out the two sheets of paper from her book.

Boomer stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what to do.

He could either pull out the papers and thrust them into her face like a helpful classmate (which might make him seem like a showoff) or tell her no (which was _lying_ and not preferable, because she would be hurt when she found out).

"Boomer?" she asked again, looking at him worriedly. "Are you–"

"Yeah," he suddenly spoke and slowly moved to pull out his own copy of the practice test. "But...I'm not sure if it's all right." And then he shrugged, gaining confidence in his words. "But I tried."

Bubbles smiled gratefully. "Can I take a look and see how you did it then?"

"Sure." And he passed her the papers.

"Don't showoff" had to be another thing to add. Instead he managed to sound...modest.

"Um, Boomer..." Bubbles started off, and he looked at her. "This is next week's practice test."

Boomer turned away and closed his eyes, shaking his head at himself.

**xoxo**

He was heading to lunch when he spotted her talking to (being cornered by) one of her fans. He could hear them as he got closer, but pretended he was just passing by. After all, the hallway wasn't deserted so he wasn't the only other person around.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something?" the boy asked Bubbles with a smile.

Boomer rolled his eyes to himself, because that was _nowhere near_ subtle.

"You mean like a date?" Bubbles questioned with slight surprise. She hardly knew the kid.

The boy's smile didn't falter as he responded with, "No, of course not. Just to hang out. As friends."

Boomer frowned as he passed by. His competition sure was slick.

He was already at the cafeteria doors and had no choice but to head inside, otherwise be caught eavesdropping.

So he didn't know that Bubbles smiled slowly and said, "Sorry, I can't."

**xoxo**

What could possibly be more subtle than writing love letters?

Boomer was stumped.

Since he'd witnessed Bubbles being asked out that day there had been a sudden increase in her fan mail, which he noticed but didn't comment on.

She sighed over it and said she wished she could just dump them but everyone would see and rumors would spread and it would just _crush_ all the people that had sent them. (Why couldn't she do his ego a favor and just do that?)

They were sitting at lunch with her sisters and his brothers while Boomer sat with his elbow on the table, head in palm and watched her.

Like literally, unsubtly _watched_ her.

Boomer looked on as Bubbles held a sandwich in one hand and her pen in the other, staring down into a textbook (which she shouldn't have been writing in but whatever, rulesweremeanttobebroken).

He could practically hear Blossom roll her eyes as Brick suggested she come over later to _study_ (or another activity completely) and Buttercup snatched away her drink before Butch could take a sip (and finish the entire thing).

But he kept his eyes on her and she didn't seem to notice.

She took a big bite of her sandwich, put it down and wiped away crumbs from around her mouth while scribbling a few words in the margin on the page.

Then she put down the pen, set her elbow on the table, head in her palm...and looked right back at him.

Boomer stared a few moments, blinking in surprise.

Bubbles smiled wide, and nodded her head once. She glanced quickly to her left, at the rest of their table with The Siblings, and Boomer felt like they had some inside joke without even speaking.

He smiled back with a quirk of the lips but his eyes didn't move from her face.

Her eyes widened a moment before a slightly unsure smile spread across her lips. Like she knew what that meant. As if she knew what he was saying.

When she finally broke their connection by glancing down the table and lifting her head off her hand Boomer wondered why he never wanted more than just friendship before.

**xoxo**

His unsuccessful attempts at gaining her affection without being obvious continued.

In math he looked up just as she realized she didn't have a pencil and he shook his head while casually offering one.

He was usually meeting her at her locker and was forced to help pick up the fan mail that always seemed to pour out when she opened it (which was actually something he'd rather avoid).

At lunch he was caught staring twice more, and she always responded with some knowing look.

He had interrupted another poor classmate's eager effort to ask her out by swooping in and pretending he already had plans with her on the very day being discussed. (Something she thanked him for with a grateful smile and nothing else.)

By the end of one week Boomer realized he'd gotten nothing done. He was worse at this than his brothers. Who by now were enjoying their involvement (see, unofficial relationships) with her sisters.

In fact, all the things he'd done...were just the things he normally did around her. The same things friendship entailed, which only proved to her that he was a good _friend_.

Well that sucked.

Boomer sat on the front steps of the school building, watching as most students scurried away as quick as possible to enjoy their weekend. (It was Friday, yet again.)

Without him realizing, another person took a seat on the same step right next to him.

"I see you waste no time. Your weekend must be very precious," a voice said in his ear.

His head snapped to the right to see Bubbles smiling at him with a raised brow.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Boomer started, completely ignoring whatever she had just said to him. "What did you mean when you used the word subtle?"

His companion just stared blankly, not understanding.

He sighed. "You know, about how your 'admirers' are so straight-forward and you'd like someone to be more subtle?"

She was silent for a moment, brows coming together in thought before finally, "I don't know." Bubbles admitted. "I guess I wasn't really thinking when I said that," she shrugged.

Boomer groaned and threw his head back. Then he turned back to her just as quick.

"So then why didn't you want to go out with any of them?" he questioned.

Her eyes popped out suddenly. "Uh...well...they're not my type."

Here he quirked a brow with a deadpan look. "You didn't even read their letters. Or actually get to know anyone."

Bubbles looked at him carefully. "I actually like someone else already. But apparently _I_ was too subtle about it."

And then, in bright daylight with students swarming around like bees, Bubbles put her hand on the side of his face and leaned toward him carefully...slowly...and...

She kissed his cheek as he stared blankly with eyes widening.

Boomer kept staring as she grinned cheekily after pulling back.

Was it just him or did the noise stop?

The two glanced around to find the majority of students (and some faculty members) watching them unashamedly.

His brows came together and his face slowly turned back to Bubbles, his eyes following along a few seconds after still furtively staring at everyone.

"So..." Boomer started, an eyebrow arched. "Screw subtlety?"

Bubbles, who had been examining the situation in slight concern, felt the smile spread across her face again. This time she leaned in for a real kiss, no longer caring about their audience.

Boomer grinned to himself, and just as he felt her lips a thought occurred to him...

After all he did to try and 'win' her over..._he_ didn't need to! It was all the other guys who needed to try so hard to win her...from him!

**xo done xo**

**1-13-11**

**3:22am**

**I hope you read the note at the top so you understand how this story came about and why I decided to post it.** This would also explain why some scenes or actions seem familiar (that is, if you've read the other story, "Subtle").

I hope this is satisfying to someone because I feel like crap right now. I need to figure out what the hell is going on with that other story. I like it and all but I can't seem to write lately. Technically I was going to wait until I finished "Subtle" before posting this but I'm just feeling impatient and I think you guys (that have been following my PPG fics) deserve something to read.

This story was started in October (as the date at the top suggests) and after a few weeks I didn't like it and decided on the second version I wrote. Still, I came back and reread this to find it was pretty good. I rewrote parts of it and then finally finished it so I could post it.

Tell me what you think – but seriously, don't compare this with the other story even though they are different versions of me trying to write the same concept.

1-25-11

1:26am


End file.
